


Spanish Lullaby

by UnknownCharacter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownCharacter/pseuds/UnknownCharacter
Summary: Spain falls ill so Romano comes over to take care of him! But will he ever recover?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it may be crappy! Characters may be a bit OOC. Feedback is always welcome!

Spain lied down in his bed, unable to do anything else. He had unfortunately caught the flu, but 10x worse. Actually the doctors had no idea what he had caught, bu had told him that it was the flu to reassure him.  
He sighed as his thoughts once more brought up Romano. The Italian was probably mad at him for not dropping by or giving him a call. He wanted to but he was too sick to do either. As he could hardly walk and it hurt to breath. Everything he ate came back up again and he was always having hot flashes. Not to mention he was plagued with nightmares almost every night.   
He suddenly snapped back to reality when his phone started ringing. Who could that be? He slowly reached over to his phone and felt his stomach drop... It was Romano. He wondered if he should just let it ring but he thought against it, so he let out a shaky breath and answered the phone.   
"Hola?"  
"Spain, you bastard why haven't you called or visited?!"   
Spain smiled as Romano yelled at him. It was good to hear Romano's again.   
"Lo siento Roma but I seem to have caught the flu."   
And to prove his point a violent cought racked his body. He winced as he took a breath after it stopped.   
"Are you ok Spain? That didn't seem like some flu."  
Oh, if only he knew.  
"Well... The doctors don't exactly know what I've caught."   
The other end went silent for a few seconds.   
"I'm coming over."   
"Q-Qué?!"  
"I'm coming over."   
After that was said Romano hung up.  
Spain sighed as he closed his eyes and waited for Romano to come over. It wasn't that he didn't want the younger male to come over, he really did. But he didn't want to be seen like this, especially by Romano. He doesn't want to be a burden.   
A few minutes later Spain heard loud footsteps come towards his door. It seems like Romano let himself in. Ah, well he did give him a key so he could come over whenever he wanted to.   
Suddenly the door slamed open and a fuming Romano stomped in. But after a few steps he stopped and his eyes widened. He freezes up for a few seconds before he slowly begins to walk up to Spain's bedside.   
"S-Spain?"


End file.
